


Total Daddy

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Is Total Daddy, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rey Is His Baby Girl, Sexual Tension, body oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey is Ben’s makeup artist on her new blockbuster film, Starkiller. She is crazy about him, and him her, both of them too scared to tell the other. Things quickly change when she is tasked with putting body oil on him for his next scene and embarrassingly, calls him Daddy while doing so.





	Total Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/gifts).



> This is for my love, [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot) who is one badass bitch that I love SO much. I hope you enjoy, this was supposed to be a fluff filled one-shot, that descended into the deep depths of Daddy kink, which I have NEVER written in my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> The biggest thank you goes to my two beautiful betas, [Aimz777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz777/pseuds/Aimz777) and [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel) who both worked under an extremely tight time and totally KILLED IT. I love you both, ladies <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, shout out to my other half, [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for reading over, even while out and watching me type up my smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please note there is smut with Daddy kink, so if that isn't your thing, I would stop right about the time she starts to put that body oil over that hot bod!

**Total Daddy**

 

He was a total Daddy. There was literally no other way to describe Ben Solo. She had tried to find other words, but no matter how hard she tried, that word just seemed to describe him best. It wasn’t a kink she was particularly open about, or one that she had even known she possessed until she met him.

****

Ben Solo. The man that she thought about more than one person should. He was one of the biggest film stars in the business and his presence on and off screen affected her more than anything she had ever felt before.

****

He was handsome, strong, mysterious, but above all that he was kind and caring. Especially to her. Especially when he really didn’t need to be. She was his make-up artist on his new blockbuster feature, Starkiller, where he played a professor by day and a vampire-hunter by night.

****

In other words, total Daddy.

****

She’d landed this gig as a favour from her roommate, Finn and she honestly owed him. Not only could she finally afford her half of the rent, but she also got to interact and stare at this beautiful, intense man every single day. It was a win, win situation.

****

They’d grown close over the last few months, telling each other about their lives, laughing, flirting even, but never anything more. Which, to her, made sense. She wasn’t a gorgeous movie star, she wasn’t anything, really— except _super_ into him.

****

There has been countless occasions when her feelings for him had been on the tip of her tongue, ready to finally confess to him that he was all she thought of. Then, of course, she would look at him, really look at him and ultimately come to her senses and stop herself before she did something really, truly stupid. After all, there was no way someone like Ben Solo would ever be interested in someone like _her_.

****

“You seem quiet today. Is everything alright, Rey?” Ben asked, his eyes searching her own and interrupting her never ending stream of thoughts centred solely on him.

****

The thing was, everything _wasn’t_ alright. Filming was coming to an end, and once it wrapped she would never see him again, and—worst of all—he would never know her true feelings.

****

That she was…

****

That she wished more than anything she could turn around and jump on him, kissing him soundly on those plush lips of his.

****

Instead, she shook her head, plastering a smile on her face and acting as though everything was okay.

****

“I’m fine. I was just up late—Bazine had a late night shoot and well, you know how she can be,” Rey replied softly, her eyes falling from his and down to the make-up palette and brush in her hand.

****

Bazine was a cow; a stone-cold bitch. Rey wasn’t alone in thinking that; nearly all of the cast and crew on the Starkiller set felt the exact same way. She sauntered around acting as if she was Meryl Streep or something, and let’s be honest, she was no Meryl. The only award she had ever won was a Razzie award for Worst Film of the Year; Porgies...

****

_Bleh_.

****

“Are you sure? Bazine is a pain is the ass every single day and you’re not usually like this?” he asked her again, his large, warm hand covering her own.

****

His touch always helped her, the comforting pressure of his soft grip calming her down instantly. He had this aura about him; it would wrap around her entire being until it was all she could feel. She took a deep breath, trying to gather whatever composure she had left and forced another smile.

****

“I’m sure. I’m just tired—it was a long night.”

****

His eyes caught her own and she could almost fool herself into believing _he_ cared too, which made the whole thing even worse. Because he couldn’t possibly care—not about her. Nothing had ever happened. He’d never tried anything, never said anything, never done anything at all, really, that would indicate he had feelings for her.. Neither had she, but that wasn’t the point. Her rational brain knew he was just being a nice guy and that there wasn’t anything special about the way he treated her, but sometimes, when he looked at her like that, she could nearly dare to hope that perhaps, maybe, he might possibly… except then her common sense would return and she’d crash back to the reality of their situation.  

****

He was the movie star.  She was the makeup artist.  The chances of him feeling anything for her were slim to none, and the mere thought of actually asking him if he saw her as a friend or possibly as something more... well, it made her feel physically sick.

****

“I’m going to talk to Snoke. He can’t have you running around all hours and then up early the next morning. You need your sleep, Rey. I mean, have you even eaten today?” He looked almost angry now.

****

Ben got like this sometimes. He was known for having a bad temper, not that she had ever experienced it directed towards herself. He’d always been kind to her, caring, soft. Though, she would be completely lying if she said she wasn’t insanely turned on when he got like this. There was a darkness that came over him, a commanding presence that she could only obey.

****

“No. I forgot, I just kinda lost track of time…”

****

He huffed and she wanted to laugh; it was cute and she was tempted to comment on it. However, telling Ben Solo he was cute may not go down too well. Men didn’t like being called that, or so she had heard. However, it was true; he was cute. It was a strange combination; cute but also dominant, sexy, strong, _Daddy_.

****

“Hold on,” he said, suddenly standing up from his seat in the hair and makeup trailer and walking over to the backpack he had brought in with him. “You do know we have catering, right?”

****

She laughed, replying, “I am aware. I just didn’t have time.”

****

“Good thing I am always prepared, then.”

****

_Of course he was._

****

Ben rummaged in the bag, his face deep in concentration as he continued to look for something. Rey took him in, putting down the products in her hands and just taking time to stare at him. His dark, raven hair was tousled, the hair spray from earlier keeping it in place. She wanted to rake her hands through it, mess it up. He had on low-cut jeans and a white tank top, which showcased his bulging biceps perfectly. She wanted to lick them, call him Daddy and beg for permission to lick every single part of his body.

****

She had a problem.

****

“Here, take this,” he said, walking back over and placing a breakfast bar in her small hands. “Look after yourself, Rey. I mean it.”

****

He didn’t move, his hand still holding onto the bar in her hands, his dark eyes flicking over her face, as if checking every part of her was okay, as if he wanted to see if there was anything more he could do to help. She wanted to tell him to kiss her—that was what she needed, that is what would help her.

****

“I’m trying.”

****

“You need someone to look after you,” he replied gruffly, stepping a little closer so that she could feel his breath on her face.

****

She was going to faint, she was sure of it. She’d touched him many times—it was part of her job—but this was the first time that he had touched her. It was different, hot, all-consuming as one of his fingers rubbed small circles on her palm.

****

“Do I?” She asked, desperately wishing he would offer himself to the task, wanting it to be him. She didn’t actually need it, but the thought of him wanting to take care of her... it was something she yearned for.

****

“You do. You need to remember, you’re not alone.”

****

“Neither are you,” she responded quickly, wanting him to know that if she wasn’t, then neither was he. He might not realise it, but he had her. He always had her.

****

She watched as his breath hitched, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as his eyes darted to her lips so fast she almost missed it, but she didn’t.

****

Her mind was reeling. Did he want her? He couldn’t, could he? She wasn’t sure anymore.

****

She could kiss him—just go to town on that man. But then, what if he rejected her? What if he got her fired? She couldn’t see him doing that, but, sexual harassment was definitely a fireable offence. Rey quickly weighed her options in her head and decided against it. She couldn’t chance it. Not right now, not during working hours like this.

****

A light bulb lit up in her head, an idea finally giving her some clarity over the situation. She would ask him out—as friends of course, but it would give her a chance to see what vibes he gave her away from this place. Then, if he said no, if he wasn’t interested in spending time with her away from the set, she’d only have a few more days left working with him. And then she’d never have to see him again…

****

Her heart ached at the thought.

****

“Ben?” She said nervously, trying to muster whatever sort of courage she had.

****

“Rey?” He replied with a wry smile.

****

“Doyouwannagohaveadrinkwithme?” She mumbled, her face a shade of deep red. Why did she feel like she was a teenager all over again, asking her first crush if he wanted to hold her hand in the cafeteria? She was pathetic.

****

“Could you repeat the question in English, please?” He raised his eyebrow, questioningly, a hint of mirth in his eyes.

****

“Sorry. I just wondered, you know, since the film is wrapping up and all that... and, we’ve become friends, right?” She wasn’t making sense, she was making a complete fool of herself.

****

“Yes. _Friends_ ,” he gritted out through his teeth, which automatically made Rey question if perhaps he thought they were anything but. He looked disgusted at the words and she started to wonder if she had been reading him all wrong.

****

“Oh, well, I thought we could maybe go for a drink or something? But, no pressure, I just thought we got on well and would be cool to hang out in a less formal setting, you know, like I do with my other friends. But, if you don’t want to, it’s totally cool, it was more a goodbye drink, really, I—“

****

“Goodbye drink?” He looked even angrier and Rey wanted to hit herself. She’d upset him, maybe even offended him. He didn’t see her as a friend—he was just nice to her because he had to deal with her everyday and he probably feared she’d turn him into an oompa-loompa if he pissed her off. He didn’t see her as anything else.

****

“Forget it.”

****

Rey pulled back and turned around, setting the breakfast bar down next to her products before beginning to tidy them away, avoiding eye contact with him. She knew she was acting like a complete salty pretzel about the whole situation. He didn’t have to like her, to want her as anything; that was his right as a person and deep down, she had known it would be this way. That didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt like a bitch.

****

She could feel tears start to pool in her eyes, which then began to flow freely down her cheeks when she heard him mumble about eating her breakfast before stomping out of the trailer, taking her heart with him.

****

Yep, she was definitely a fool.

* * *

He was angry, frustrated and wanted to punch something.

 

Rey only saw him as a friend, and she was ready to say goodbye. He wanted to scream; things were not going to plan.

 

Ben had tried to stay away from her, she deserved much more than him— a grumpy asshole that travelled all over the world. Never mind the fact he was twelve years older than her.

 

Rey Niima was twenty-two years old; beautiful, stunning, sexy, with the world at her feet and he was the moron that needed her more than life itself. He felt like a creep, the amount of times he’d taken himself in hand thinking about her. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. She was _everything_ he wanted and more.

 

He walked quickly towards his trailer, kicking over a plastic bin along the way, not caring that most of the crew were currently staring at him; this behaviour was nothing new. He was a dick, to everyone—everyone but _her_. The first day he’d met her he had fallen, hard. He was hers, even if she didn’t know it.

 

“Young Solo,” the creepy voice of his director, Snoke called him.

 

If it had been anyone else, he would have ignored them, but with Snoke, he knew better. Snoke was a big deal in the film industry, well respected and loved. Ben understood why; he was a fantastic director, but other than that, he was an absolute bastard.

 

“What?” He responded, but did nothing to hide the fact he would rather be doing anything but talking to him.

 

“In a wonderful mood, as always, I see,” Snoke replied sarcastically, his gaze motioning between Ben and the trailer he had just stormed out of, piecing things together.

 

“What do you want? I’m kinda busy.”

 

“Busy with the make-up artist? Lovers tiff, I assume.” Snoke gestured his arms to the rubbish that now littered the lot from Ben’s outburst.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben countered, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

 

“You think I don’t see the way you look at her? Pine after her like some silly school boy who doesn’t know any better? She’s nothing.”

 

“Fuck you,” Ben spat in reply, his hands in fists as he tried to talk himself down from punching Snoke straight in his old, wrinkly face.

 

“Haha, such fire she brings out in you. All I have to say is don’t let it affect your performance. You’re acting is bad enough as it is, I don’t need some slut making it even worse,” Snoke smirked and Ben knew he was trying to get a rise out of him, that he wanted him to fuck up.

 

“Try calling her that again and see what happens, old man. You think I don’t know you’re fucking Bazine, that it’s the only reason she even got this job? Well, your little side piece was begging for my dick the other night. She’s been round all of us. Not that I would touch her with a ten foot pole after she’d been with you. So, unless you want me to leak to the press about your sordid affair, you can shut your fucking mouth about Rey. Also, make sure for the rest of the time here she gets breakfast delivered to her every morning. Prick.”

 

Ben has a small, victorious smile on his face as he walked away. He waited for a retort from Snoke, but hearing the silence from behind him, he knew he’d won. He continued his way back to his trailer, slamming the door as he finally made it inside.

 

His day was not going to plan, at all. It had started off perfectly— seeing Rey and hearing about her weekend. For the first time in his life, he hated being off work, being apart from her. He needed to sort his shit out, he had to tell her how he felt. If she rejected him, then fine, he’d be gutted, but he would deal with it somehow. She had said friends, and if that was all she wanted then he would rather have her in his life in any way she would take him. He couldn’t live without her now, that was for sure. If possible, he’d make sure she worked on every single film he had lined up. He needed to be around her, to take care of her in any way he could.

 

With a quick look to his watch, he noticed he still had a full hour till his next scene and wondered if it would be possible to sneak a nap in. He sat back on the sofa, letting his head lean against the side of the trailer and started to doze off, his dick hard in his pants as he thought about Rey riding him.

 

* * *

 

She was outside his trailer, taking deep breaths as she tried to bring up the courage to knock. They hadn’t exactly left things in the best way and of course, not five minutes later, she’d looked down at her list for the day and realised she had completely missed the fact that she was supposed to oil him up. She groaned again, how in the hell was she going to do this?

 

She struggled enough putting makeup on the man’s face. Now, she needed to touch that absolutely perfect body with her hands and act like it didn’t affect her? How would any human being with two eyes be able to do that?

 

“Fuck,” she swore, lifting her hand up and knocking on Ben’s trailer door.

 

He took a few minutes to answer and a small part of her hoped he wasn’t there, that she couldn’t find him. Instead, he answered, clearly just waking up from a nap as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye. His hair was a little messier than earlier and his eyes seemed darker, the intense way he stared at her pulsing straight to her core.

 

“Rey? Everything okay?” He asked, the anger from their earlier interaction thankfully gone.

 

She could be professional, she could do this.

 

“Yes. I just, I forgot to... you know... rub the body oil on you earlier. It’s for your shirtless scene today,” she explained, not looking him in the eye as she lifted the small bottle in her hand, holding the oil.

 

“Oh, right, well... better come in then,” he replied, standing back from his door to welcome her in.

 

She’d never been in his trailer and she hadn’t exactly been sure what she’d expected—not this, anyway. It was very tidy, not a single thing out of place. He had a juicer sitting next to a bowl of fruit and some weights and mats on the floor next to the sofa. She imagined him working out in here, the sweat pouring down his face, and she gulped, shaking her head and praying that she could get her shit together.

 

“Where do you wanna do this?” He asked and she almost choked. She wanted to reply, that she wanted to do it on his dick, but instead just pointed vaguely to the middle of the room.

 

He smiled in response and walked over, moving the mats and weights to make some more room. This was dangerous territory, she could smell him, she felt surrounded.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them moving. He was waiting for her, and she just had to pluck up the courage to walk over to him.

 

“Take your top off,” she whispered, pulling her own jumper off her body, suddenly feeling warm, leaving her with just the floral dress on she had picked out for the day.

 

Ben smirked, fucking smirked as he did what she said, his eyes not leaving hers as he ripped the tank top from his body. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop herself, as soon as his muscular chest came into view, she whimpered, out loud, for him to hear.

 

He clearly liked he reaction, his left eye twitching as he bit his bottom lip. She tried not to stare, she honestly did, but it was proving too hard. Instead, her eyes roamed down his body, taking in every single inch of skin. His abs were rock solid, his alabaster skin tight over every rippling muscle and her mouth was watering, her underwear soaked.

 

“Are you going to touch me now, Rey or are you still busy looking?” Ben joked, his deep voice breaking her out of her spell.

 

“I’m sorry, I—“

 

“Don’t apologise, I’m only joking with you. Come on, I can help if you want?” His tone was softer this time and it made her feel better as she walked towards him.

 

“Okay, I haven’t done this before, but instructions say to just rub it all over your body. Apparently, it’s special stuff that makes you, um, glisten for a few hours…” Rey tried again not to whimper as she moved closer.

 

He was still smirking and that along with his body was driving her insane. She wanted him so bad and this was literal torture.

 

She opened the top of the bottle, squirting some of the lotion on to her hands before setting the bottle down on the side table. Her hands were shaking and she felt lightheaded.

 

“You okay, Rey?”

 

“Yes, of course, um, this might be a little cold.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Rey didn’t respond, instead, she dropped her hands to his torso and started to rub the oil over his skin, the smell of coconut mixing with his own scent and she was sure this would be the end of her.

 

He huffed—it almost sounded like a groan—as her small hands starting rubbing over his body. She wasn’t sure if it was from the cold substance or from something else entirely.

 

Feeling a little more confident, she squirted more of the substance into her hands and ventured further down to his abs, her underwear becoming wetter and wetter as she felt over the ridges.

 

This was becoming too much for her; the way his chest was rising and falling with deep breaths, his laboured breath on her face as his body twitched under her, making her pussy clench around nothing.

 

“Just there, good girl, Rey,” he grunted as her hands swept just above the top of his jeans.

 

She was done, it was over, she couldn’t have stopped the next words from leaving her mouth if she tried. “Daddy,” she whispered.

 

His head whipped up, staring into her eyes, he looked almost dangerous, his mouth moving thoughtfully. Rey, on the other hand, was like a deer in headlights, her mouth hanging open as she replayed the word she had just said over in her mind.

 

“Daddy?” He asked, his voice gruff.

 

She went to move away in alarm, then suddenly his own hands held onto her arms, holding her in place as he searched her eyes, waiting on her answer.

 

“I’m sorry, I just, I mean—you are totally Daddy. I’m sorry, I know this is completely unprofessional… it’s just you called me good girl and I just… fuck,” Rey rambled, shocking herself even more that she just reiterated the fact she thought he was Daddy.

 

She would be fired, for sure, not that anyone would blame her for being all hot and bothered by this man. However, the whole calling him Daddy thing was probably a step too far. She’d have to find another job at this rate. Finn would be so disappointed in her.

 

Except, Ben was still holding on to her, he’d actually moved even closer, the oil from his chest now transferring onto her dress—not that she cared.

 

“ _Finally_ , good girl,” he replied huskily, not giving her a chance to even contemplate what he said as he grabbed her face, pulling it towards him and kissing her with everything he had in him.

 

He was kissing her hard, persistently and she was thankful that his arms were now wrapped around her waist because her knees were currently close to buckling.

 

He’d called her good girl and kissed her. That was twice now he had used that term of endearment and her Daddy kink was now flaring up in full force. She’d fantasised about this countless times and now, here she was, all because of some body oil.

 

“Fuck, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you for? Do you? Every morning I see you bending over me, touching me and all I want to do is fuck you so hard, hear you screaming for me.” His mouth moved to the side of her neck, licking his way down her throat and then nipping it softly.

 

She was moaning now, her arms wrapped around his neck, the remaining oil still on her hands as she massaged it into his skin.

 

“You taste so good. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” she whimpered.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

Rey felt light-headed; they were actually going to do this.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

He groaned in response, the noise vibrating throughout her body. His assault on her neck was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Of course, this gorgeous hulk of a man knew exactly what he was doing and she was more than happy to follow his lead.

* * *

 

She’d called him Daddy in that sweet, innocent voice and now here they were; him kissing the living daylights out of her as his cock strained against his jeans. Complete and utter heaven.

 

When he’d opened his door and she was standing there with body oil in her hand, he had almost cheered out loud. This was the perfect time to see just exactly how she felt about him and well, it couldn’t have gone any better.

 

She was young and gorgeous and everything he didn’t deserve. But, if she wanted to give herself to him, then who was he to refuse her?

 

“Tell me now, Rey, that you want this, that you want me? Because, once we start this, I won’t be able to stop.”

 

He pulled back, waiting for her response. If she said no, he was sure he would have to spend all day hauled up in his trailer with his hand in his pants. He wanted to make her beg, to drive her as crazy as she drove him. If this was the only chance he was going to get with Rey Niima, he was going to make it count.

 

“Don’t stop, I need this, I need you, Daddy,” she mewled, her head falling on his bare torso as he continued to leave marks all over her neck.

 

He grunted again when she called him that name, his hips jerking against her, looking for some kind of friction against his groin. This was literally every fantasy he had had about her wrapped into one. He wasn’t going to lie, the fact that she saw him as Daddy, called him it, was turning him on more than he ever had been before.

 

“Good girl. Now, strip for me. I want to see you, Rey,” he commanded. It took everything he had in him to pull back from her and sit back on his small sofa as he watched her.

 

A blush appeared on her cheeks and his eyes followed it as it bloomed down her neck and he wondered just how far it went, excited at the fact he was just about to find out. She didn’t say anything, instead, her hands went to the button at the top of her dress, staring him straight in the eye as she slowly opened it, biting her lip as she did so.

 

It was torture, the fact that she was taking her time to show him every new piece of her naked flesh and he was eating it all up like a man starved. She was so fucking gorgeous, a true beauty and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her.

 

She was almost at the last button, her full body now on show and he licked his lips as he took in the lacy, soft pink bra and thong that she had on. He was looking forward to ripping them both from her body. He couldn't take the strain anymore and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down his legs and letting his hard cock free. He noticed her eyes bulge as she took him in and he grinned; she liked what she saw, she was impressed, which only made him even harder.

 

“Come here, Rey,” he said, his hands on his lap, showing her where he wanted her to sit.

 

Instead, she surprised him, pulling her dress the entire way off and getting on her hands and knees, crawling towards him. He grunted, his hand flew to his dick as he started to pump it in his hand.

 

“You’re such a good girl for me, aren't you?” He asked, his voice deep, husky and wanting.

 

“Hmmm, what do you want me to do, Daddy?”

 

She was coming closer and closer to him and he knew exactly what he wanted, what they were in the perfect position for.

 

“I think you know, baby girl,” he smirked, his eyes falling to where he wanted her and then back to her.

 

He didn’t need to elaborate; she knew exactly what he wanted and the fact that she was even doing this right now, on her hands and knees proved that she was perfect for him. He would do anything to keep her, anything to take care of her.

 

She finally made it so she was now in front of him, her hands covering his own as she took over, gripping onto him and pumping his shaft up and down as he moaned loudly. His eyes were shut tight, trying to calm himself down as much as possible. If this was going to be their first time, he was going to do everything in his power not to cum straight away.

 

He was quickly torn from his thoughts as soon as he felt her tongue lick across his tip, his eyes shooting to her face. He could feel it everywhere, his balls tightening as he tried to control himself. She didn’t relent, her mouth covering his cock and starting to suck, lightly, humming as she did so. Her eyes were closed, a look of complete joy on her face as she took even more of him in her mouth.

 

“If you’re going to suck my cock, baby girl, make sure you’re looking at me while you do it,” he commanded, his hand now tight in her hair.

 

She responded, eyes flicking up to his, the deep, big orbs staring at him as she started to suck up and down, taking more of him each time. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack and quickly decided that if he was, this was a perfect way to go. At this point, he was in heaven anyway.

 

He started to help her along, pushing her head at a quicker pace as she continued to suck him in her mouth, her teeth grazing him slightly and he jerked into her mouth. This was so good, _she_ was so good.

 

“You take me so good, fuck. Your mouth feels amazing, I can’t imagine how good your pussy is going to feel. I’ll probably cum straight away,” he gave a strangled laugh.

 

She was quickening her pace all on her own now, one of her hands now massaging his balls and if she didn’t stop this was going to be over so much quicker than he wanted it to be. He pulled her hair back slightly so that his dick was now free from her heavenly mouth.

 

“Come here,” he said gruffly, taking her hand and pulling her up so she was now straddling him.

 

He lips met hers in a bruising kiss, he felt like an animal, a roar busting from his chest as his hands came to her panties, ripping them off her body and throwing them on the floor behind her. She giggled, fucking _giggled_ and he almost died all over again.

 

Next was her bra, which he made quick work off, but refrained from ripping that too. She was now bare above him and he pulled back, his eyes hungrily taking in her fit body. She had small, perky breasts, her dusty, pink nipples hard from either the cool air or the fact that he was currently pinching them in between his fingers. He hoped it was the latter.

 

She was squirming over him, he could feel her wet pussy hitting off his cock and it was taking all the restraint he had to stop himself from impaling her. Though, he could tell she was doing it on purpose and would more than likely have no issue with him doing it.

 

“Fuck me, Daddy, please,” she whimpered, sliding over him again, her lips next to his ear as she bit his lobe.

 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, how could he ever have been with anyone before her? This was different, this was perfect, this was _everything_.

 

“I need to get a condom, first, baby girl,” he said, wishing he could take her completely raw, but being way too sensible to do it.

 

“You don’t. I’m clean, I’m on the pill… I mean, only if you want to of course,” she replied, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

 

“Fuck, of course. I am clean too. I, are you sure?” He was speechless, for the first time in his life.

 

“Then, fuck me, Daddy,” she repeated, this time trying her hardest to sit on his dick without any help from him.

 

She groaned, one of his hands flying down as he rubbed her clit softly a few times before pushing two fingers inside of her. She was wet, hot and tight, just like he had imagined.

 

“You have a perfect pussy, baby girl, just like I knew you would.”

 

She didn’t respond. Instead she kissed him again, urging him on and he himself was done waiting. Moving his fingers from her cunt, confirming that she was already soaking wet and that there was no need for foreplay, he brought them up to his mouth, pushing them in between their joined lips so they could both taste her.

 

“Delicious,” he mumbled, kissing her again and enjoying the fact he could taste her off of her own lips.

 

His hand fell back to his cock, lining it up against her and stroking up and down a few times, his tip rubbing her clit and she sobbed, letting him know exactly what she needed him to do. He liked her like this, his baby girl.

 

He quickly lifted her up, standing up himself and flipping her over so she was now kneeling on the sofa, her ass up in the air so he had a perfect view of her pussy. She didn’t get a chance to ask him what he was doing before he thrust into her quickly, bottoming out straight away and she screamed loudly, her arms giving away underneath her so she almost fell.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big, fucking hell,” she mewled.

 

“You okay?” he quickly checked, hoping he hadn’t hurt her, praying he hadn’t ruined it already.

 

“I’m perfect. So perfect, just move, please,” she asked her hips shaking.

 

He laughed loudly, “Then hold on, baby girl.”

 

He waited till she lifted her arms and held onto the back of the sofa before he started to pound into her at a relentless pace, taking no prisoners. Her cunt felt like heaven around him, he could feel that he was stretching her and it was perfect. His hands were on her hips, holding her tight as he thrust in and out, far enough so it was only the tip left in before fucking into her all over again, balls deep.

 

“You feel so good, so fucking good. I’ve dreamed about this so many times, so many fucking times and nothing compares to this. _Nothing_.” He was growling now, the slap of their skin and their heavy breathing echoing throughout his trailer.

 

He quickly noticed the fact that they were currently fucking next to one of his windows, but he couldn’t care less. If anyone saw them, then so be it. They would know it was him that she wanted, that she was his.

 

“Fuck me hard, Daddy,” she moaned and of course, he complied, his hips angling just right as he continued to ruin her.

 

He had no idea how he was lasting this long, it was some sort of good karma or something because this felt too good and he had felt the entire time like he was just sitting on the edge, ready to be pushed off it to his beautiful death.

 

He knew his good luck wouldn’t last much longer and he bent over her, biting on her shoulder as he started to rub her clit, driving her crazy. She could hardly keep herself up, but she didn’t have to, he was there and he would help and guide her through anything. He felt as though her body was made for him and he couldn’t wait to explore it properly.

 

She was close, her cunt fluttering around him and he picked up his pace. It didn’t take long, a few more seconds and then she clamped around him, screaming his name as she orgasmed. It was without a doubt, the most beautiful and sexy sound he had ever heard in his life. His balls tightened and he groaned, spilling into her and painting her inner walls with his cum. She milked him dry, her pussy still clenching around him and he felt dizzy, like he might pass out from the intense pleasure.

 

He was basically lying on top of her on the sofa, but he didn’t want to pull out. He wanted to stay here, inside her forever. He kissed along her shoulder blades, still wanting to worship any part of her body that he could.

 

“Rey, that was amazing, I literally have no words,” he said softly, pulling out and kissing down her spine.

 

“I did not expect this to happen when I came in here. I wanted it, I’ve wanted it for so long, but I didn’t think you saw me that way,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she turned around and he took her in his large arms, kissing her head and smelling her hair.

 

“I have too, since the first moment I saw you. I just thought you would see me as some old creep. I didn’t think you would want me too. That’s why I got so upset earlier, when you said about being friends and going for a goodbye drink, it fucking broke my heart.” He was laying all his cards out on the table, he needed her to know exactly how he felt.

 

“I thought you just wanted to be friends, I mean, look at me. You’re Ben Solo, you’re handsome and kind and sexy and just… I don’t deserve this, you…”

 

He laughed, laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. Couldn’t she see how amazing she was? How much she affected him? How she had been the first person in years to work their way into his heart?

 

“I am nothing, nothing compared to you. And if you let me, I’ll show you just how special you are every single day.”

 

She smiled a big, beautiful grin that lit up her face and in turn, his soul.

 

“I think I’d like that, Daddy,” she laughed, kissing him soundly on the lips.

 

“Now, baby girl, you wanna try putting the body oil on me again?”

 

He had no intention of being on time for his next scene today. Snoke could wait, the film could wait… but Rey, well she was his priority and she would be for as long as she’d let him.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind cushion*
> 
> Please let me know what you think by leaving some kudos and comments. 
> 
> All my love <3


End file.
